


Feel

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Feel

Clint always admired Kate.  
He admired her spirit.  
And that unbreakable courage.  
He also had a tiny crush on her.  
He knew it was wrong.  
Kate is young and beautiful.  
Has so many good choices.  
Clint enjoys teaching her.  
She is a good student.  
And Clint appreciates her.

And he doesn't want to,  
Involve her in his train wreck of a love life.  
She is too important for him to lose.


End file.
